Mistletoe
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: A Christmas Masquerade Ball leads to a mysterious masked man asking Raven to dance. When she discovers who he is and why he's there, he confides in her and they discover that she has a bit of a soft spot for cheesy Christmas traditions. Merry 9th Day of Christmas! Twoshot...


**My newest TT y'all! And it's Red X and Raven! Yay! I am completely obsessed with that couple right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven frowned and pushed her long, violet hair out of her eyes. It was pulled back in an elegant bun but a few strands had fallen to frame her face. She didn't like it this long but Robin had made her grow it out a few months before. A sparkly black mask covered her amethyst eyes and she scratched her eyebrow.

That night was the biggest event Jump City had ever seen. Tons of athletes and models, actors and actresses, directors and producers, business men and women, and writers and artists were all going to a big Christmas Masquerade Ball. Some of the richest people on the planet were gathering in one big ballroom. They were just asking for a thief to sneak in and steal all of their jewelry, pocket watches, purses, coats—even their hair would be valuable. And the masks everyone has to wear, makes it a hundred times easier.

Raven was wearing a long blue gown that hugged her every curve and reached mid-thigh, and then traveled lower on one side. It only had one sleeve which left her right shoulder and arm completely bare. She didn't like this one bit. The dress would barely give her any room to move quickly and her hair would easily get in her eyes if it came undone. She felt so restricted.

The Teen Titans had been invited to join the ball and banquet and Robin jumped at the chance to go. He was posted above the party, with the guests that had gone upstairs, and could see everything, including the doors. Starfire was near the front doors while Beast Boy was by the back door. Cyborg was in the perfect position to see the side entrances, and reach the refreshment tables. Raven was in the middle of everything, she could see, hear – _sense_ – everything. Like the pair of eyes across the room that hadn't stopped looking at her since she set foot into the room.

She spun around but didn't see anyone that was facing her. She began to walk away as music started for the guests to dance, but stopped short before she could run into the wall blocking her. A tall man was standing there, strong and proud, radiating smugness. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. His voice was smooth and husky; it sent shivers down Raven's spine.

She swallowed and reluctantly placed her hand in his, letting him pull her onto the dance floor.

He was wearing a simple tux, but instead of a tie, the first few buttons of his white dress shirt were undone and the collar was pulled away from his neck. A red, black and white mask covered his forehead, eyes and nose. Raven couldn't take her eyes away from the glowing silver orbs staring down at her. His hair was a midnight black, his bangs falling over his forehead and left eye, while the sides of his hair curled around his ears. The tone of his flawless skin told Raven that he didn't get much sun.

His right hand gripped her hip tightly to keep her in place as they turned. He held her hand in his gently and entwined their fingers. Her free hand was resting on his shoulder so lightly, it was really hovering.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice came barely above the music.

"Raven." She replied, shyly.

A smirk appeared on his face. "I thought so."

"What do you mean?" she said warily.

"You're the only girl I've ever met that has purple hair." he explained.

"I don't think I've ever met you but you seem familiar. What's your name?"

"How do you like the party so far?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"It's nice, now, please answer my question." She pressed.

"You think it's crowded." He stated.

"Yes, I do, question please?"

"It's alright; I think it's crowded too. Do you know anyone here?"

"Please answer my question. You got to know my name now I'd like to know yours."

"You asked me to ask a question. And I already know who you are, I was just double checking. Now, please answer mine, do you know anybody here?" his lips never shifted from the smirk that Raven now found so annoying.

He seemed very composed. He had great comebacks and Raven liked that, even though it annoyed her deeply.

"Sunshine?" he whispered. He had been calling her name and she never answered him. The song had ended and they were just standing there. The other ball guests were watching them intently, hoping they would see a proposal or something that would make the party even a bit more interesting.

She watched him for a moment. Sunshine? No one's ever called her that before, except—

"Red X?" she gasped, her voice barely above a whisper.

The man swallowed and released her waist, only to grab her hand, and lead her out of the ball room before she could do anything. Some of the guests groaned in disappointment while the others went back to the party. He led her onto a balcony and shut the doors, locking them from the outside. Raven looked around. He had taken her outside. Why? She could escape easily, if it was needed, and the other Titans would be able to get to her without damaging anything. He, also, wasn't wearing his suit, he couldn't escape by teleporting.

The balcony was big; it had several stone benches with potted plants and small hedges. Raven could throw those things. If she needed to; by the way Red X was standing he seemed fine with the situation. But he's always calm.

"What did you come to steal, X? Jewelry, purses, wallets, paintings?" she asked, ready to attack if needed.

"Surprisingly, no." he chuckled.

The deep sound caused butterflies to erupt in Raven's stomach and she frown, ignoring it the best she could.

"My father came and my mom made me and my sister come." he explained, taking a seat on one of the benches and patting the spot next to him.

Raven stayed standing and asked her next question, "Who's your father?"

"Nice try, Sunshine." He smirked.

"That's why you never gave me your name?" she said, removing her mask and set it on a bench across from X, sitting next to it.

"I haven't decided if I can trust you with my identity or not." he told her, standing and crossing the balcony in seconds. Raven stood, ready to fight but he just pushed her back down onto the bench gently, kneeling in front of her. "We were too far for my liking."

"Why did you bring me out here?" she asked, trying to keep her breathing under control. When he was this close she had a strange feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt since Malchior.

"I wanted to be alone with you." he said lowly, running the back of his hand up her bare arm.

"Why?" she brushed him off and stood, flying to the door.

She was pulled back, X gripping her elbow. She crashed into his chest and her feet touched the floor. His hand slid down her arm again and entwined their fingers, bringing her hand to his lips, brushing her knuckles ever so lightly. He took her other wrist and led her arm up so her small hand cupped the back of his head. Raven could feel the string to his mask under her fingers but her thoughts he elsewhere. His hair was soft and her fingers slid through them easily.

"Take off my mask, Raven. I'll deal with the consequences. Trust me, if I wanted anyone to know I would have taken the mask off ages ago. But, I trust you, which isn't easy for me. I can tell by the way you act around me you feel what I feel. You can feel that sudden bolt of electricity whenever we touch. Your heart speeds up and you get goosebumps and chills down your spine. I know how it feels. I know you've had your heart broken. So, I'll give you a chance. I know you'll do what you know is right, whether it's to turn me in or keep my secret. I will tell you everything you want to know. I'll answer every question you have. I promise."

Raven's eyebrows drew together. He trusted her? He wanted her to know who he was? He felt the same way?

She shook her head and tried to take a step back but he held her firmly in place, pressed against him. Their heads were the only body parts that weren't touching, so X could see her reaction and so Raven could look into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Raven…" he whispered, rubbing small circles though his velvet fabric on her left forearm.

She took a deep, shaky breath and pulled mask off him slowly. When it was completely removed, it was on the balcony floor. Raven stared at the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life. Right above his left eyebrow was a small scar and his nose looked like hit had been broken a few times. His eyes never left hers as she gazed up in wonder.

"My name is Jason Richardson." He said lowly, answering the question she'd asked on the dance floor.

"You're Allen Richardson's son, the one that gets in all the trouble. You're rich. Why do you steal if you're rich?"

He led her back to the bench and sat down.

"My dad forbids donating to charity. I don't steal for myself. Downtown is a bad place, you know. Not many people down there can get jobs and they have kids to feed. If I can get even a bit of money, I can help them. You're a super hero; you protect the people of Jump City. I'm a taker and a giver. I'm a modern day Robin Hood. Please, do not picture me in green, red is obviously my color. I wear the mask because I can't let anyone know it's me. My father's reputation would be ruined. I couldn't do that to him, not after everything he's done for me."

Raven jumped when she heard he communicator beep and her mask flew to her hand in seconds. "Raven here."

"_Raven, where are you? Why did you leave your post? I think someone's here; a necklace was stolen a minute ago. Get in here, we need your senses." _Robin's voice came from the built in speaker in her mask and she sighed.

"I'll be right there."

"It wasn't me." Jason defended himself.

"I know that." she snapped, pulled her mask over her face. "Can we talk later? Could you come to the tower? I'll leave one of my windows open. I promise I won't turn you in…"

Jason smiled at her blush and brushed her warm cheek with his thumb. "Sure."

Raven bit her lip and floated to the door. Before she could leave the balcony, she was stopped and her mask was whipped off by Jason. His hand cupped the nape of her neck and he pulled her in until their lips touched. Raven was surprised but her hands tugged on his shirt collar, silently begging him to come closer. His other arm wrapped around her waist, obeying her plea. She gasped for much needed air as he pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, avoiding his silver eyes while playing with one of the buttons on his tux jacket.

In response, he tilted her chin up with his forefinger until she saw the mistletoe hanging above them. "I've wanted to do that all night but the mistletoe gave me the perfect reason if you didn't react the way you did."

Raven blushed at his smirk and slid her mask back on, his mask in her hand again. She put his mask on, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He replied and then pulled her back to him, chin hovering above her shoulder as he whispered into her ear, "See you later, Sunshine."

Raven smiled and pushed off his chest, heading back into the crowd of now frantic guests.

* * *

**How was it? It was 2,096 words, longer than my other ones. Review and tell me how y'all feel about it! I want some feedback! It doesn't take very long and I know many of you skip reviewing. Well, that hurts my feelings. I want to know what y'all think about my stories! When you don't review it makes me feel like you guys don't care about me and I get enough of that in my everyday life. I thought you guys liked me...**

**Anyway...now I'm totally bummed...**

**I also have a new poll up for those who read my HOA and iCarly stories. **

**Please vote for my story, and me. I was nominated on a totally different site as the Best Author. I'll have the link under _Vote!_ **

**_"For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call on me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you. You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all your heart." -Jeremiah 29:11-13_**

**Love y'all, God bless.**

**-Rachel**


End file.
